HOY Y SIEMPRE
by Anyway7
Summary: One-shoot. La historia de Sansa y Margaery, pero como debería haber sido. Entra y descubre la historia por ti mism@.


_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Una vez os traigo una historia que tenía en mente desde hacía un tiempo que he estado escribiendo estos últimos meses._

 _¿Meses? – os preguntaréis. Pues sí, la inspiración viene cuando quiere venir, que queréis que os diga._

 _Bueno, en esta ocasión se trata de una fanfic de Game of Thrones. Para seros completamente sincera, no empecé a ver la serie hasta este año, pero, simplemente, me ha fascinado. Es muy buena._

 _Y, dentro de todos sus personajes, y, sobre todo, inspirada por Sophie Turner, decidí escribir este fanfic sobre Sansa Stark y Margaery Tyrell. En la serie en ningún momento son pareja, como sabréis los que veáis la serie. Pero, la actriz que interpresa a Sansa ha dicho, en más de una ocasión, que le gustaría que su personaje tuviera alguna relación sentimental con alguna mujer, ya que con los hombres nos es que le haya ido muy bien a la pobre._

 _La historia solo será un one-shoot. Sin posibilidad de ampliación. Aunque, si queréis que escriba más sobre ellas, podéis dejarme en los reviews vuestras sugerencias._

 _¡ADEVERTENCIA! : Si no has visto la serie, este fic contiene spoilers de lo emitido hasta el momento aunque haya dejado volar mi imaginación en más de una ocasión._

 _Espero que os guste la historia._

* * *

 _LOS PERSONAJES QUE SALEN EN ESTE HISTORIA NO SON MÍOS. PERTENECEN A GEORGE R.R. MARTIN Y A LOS PRODUCTORES Y CREADORES DE GAME OF THRONES._

* * *

 **HOY Y SIEMPRE**

 **\- Bueno, ya está. ¿Qué le parece mi señora?**

 **\- Está perfecto. Gracias, Shae.**

Volví a mirarme en el espejo una última vez. Estaba todo en su sitio. Me habían hecho llamar hacía poco pero mi sirvienta había sido lo suficientemente rápida para ayudarme a arreglarme. El rey había solicitado que toda la corte estuviera presente en el salón del trono en una hora.

Y allí estaba. A pesar de las prisas habíamos conseguido llegar a tiempo a la cita del rey. Después de la victoria en el Aguasnegras, Joffrey le estaba dando las gracias a su abuelo, y también mano del rey, por su labor en la batalla y en el resultado final de esta.

Sin embargo, mis oídos no estaban escuchando. Todos mis sentidos estaban pendientes de una bella joven que se encontraba frente a mi prometido. Sería más o menos de mi edad. Tenía el pelo castaño que le caía en suaves rizos, ojos grandes y marrones, piel impecable y una figura esbelta pero femenina y bien proporcionada. Además, tenía una sonrisa agradable y muy interesante.

Estaba tan pérdida en ella que no fui muy consciente de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor hasta que la mayor parte de los presentes en la sala se giraron hacia mí. Poco entendí sobre lo que vino a continuación pero fue lo más importante: el rey cancelaba su compromiso conmigo y quedaba prometido a aquella joven de la que yo había quedado prendada, joven de nombre Margaery Tyrell.

Todo el mundo empezó a abandonar la sala para dirigirse hacia sus respectivos quehaceres. Yo empecé a caminar hacia mis aposentos con el fin de estar a solas. Por un lado me sentía completamente aliviada de haber podido liberarme de alguien tan necio, despreciable e inaguantable como era el rey Joffrey. Pero por otro lado sentía una mezcla de sensaciones hacia la recién llegada Tyrell. Sentía lástima de que fuera ella la que tendría que aguantar a aquel niño que quería jugar a ser adulto. Pero también empezaba a sentir algo extraño hacia aquella joven. Algo que no había sentido nunca por nadie. Algo excitante y que me aterraba a la vez.

* * *

"Hoy hace un día precioso", es lo que se me pasa por la cabeza al pasear por los jardines de palacio. Habían pasado ya unas cuantas semanas desde la primera vez que conocí a la menor de los Tyrell y desde aquel momento no había dormido muy bien que digamos. En todos y cada uno de los momentos en los que me quedaba sola, sin nada que hacer, pensaba en ella. Muchas de las cosas que me encontraba en palacio también me recordaban a ella. Era insoportable. Estaba monopolizando mi vida de una manera insoportable y excitante a la vez. Y no sabía si de verdad me convenía eso.

No entendía muy bien cómo podía estar pasándome todo aquello. Sólo haberla visto aquella vez en el salón del trono me había provocado todos estos sentimientos. No había hablado con ella y rara vez me la había cruzado. Ni siquiera habíamos intercambiado dos palabras entre nosotras. No era posible entender todo esto. Y, además, ¡era una mujer! Por ley no estaba prohibido que un hombre o una mujer tuvieran una relación con otra persona del mismo sexo si no se casaban. Sin embargo, no era decente ni estaba bien visto para una dama de mi posición ni para cualquier dama con cierto nivel de decencia, o eso era lo que me había explicado el maestre de Invernalia, al acercarse a otra mujer de ese modo. Por lo que todo esto no podía ser. Por ello, me repetía una y otra vez: "no puede ser, debes olvidarla, debes sacarla de tu…"

 **\- Lady Sansa.** – escuché que me decía una voz a mi espalda.

"O no, no puede ser", pensé para mis adentros.

A pesar de que no me apetecía para nada encontrarme con aquella mujer en ese preciso momento, no podía hacer como si no la hubiera oído, por lo que no me quedó más remedio que girarme y quedar de frente a ella. Estaba tan hermosa como siempre: su pelo suelto con un cierto recogido y un vestido gris que resaltaban su preciosa figura. Además aquel escote que… "¡Céntrate, Sansa!, me tenía que reñir de nuevo.

 **\- Lady Margaery.** – saludé de manera cordial, acompañado de una sencilla reverencia.

 **\- Hace un día precioso, ¿no crees?** – me preguntó ella.

 **\- Por supuesto, mi señora. Magnífico diría yo.**

 **\- No hace falta que me llames mi señora, no estamos en un acto oficial. Cuando estemos a solas puedes llamarme Margaery a secas.**

 **\- Está bien Margaery a secas.** – contesté, con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella me devolvió el gesto.

 **\- Muy bien. Aclarado esto me gustaría presentarte a mi abuela, si no te parece mal.**

 **\- Por supuesto, me encantaría.**

Dicho esto, nos pusimos en marcha por los jardines en silencio. Pero en un silencio para nada incómodo, sino muy agradable. Ello me trasmitía una sensación de tranquilidad, de calma, algo simplemente inexplicable.

Llegamos a la zona de los jardines con la mejor vista al mar que pueda haber en Desembarco del Rey. Junto a un par de mesas con bastante comida se encontraba Olenna Tyrell. A pesar de no haber coincidido mucho con ella, se la veía una mujer correcta, pero a la vez demasiado recta y, en cierta manera, un poco estirada.

 **\- Lady Olenna.** – saludo, junto a una larga reverencia.

 **\- Lady Sansa.** \- contesta de forma educada. – **Es un placer conocerte por fin. Me han hablado maravillas de ti.**

 **\- Muchas gracias, mi señora.** – digo cortésmente.

 **\- Por favor, siéntate, Sansa.** – me dice Margaery. – **Haré que nos traigan algo para tomar.**

 **\- Gracias.**

Tomo asiento enfrente de las Tyrell. Nos sirvieron pasteles y demás. Pero yo no puedo evitar fijarme en Margaery y como cada vez que cruzamos una mirada amabas sonreímos tontamente.

 **\- Y bien, querida.** – se dirige a mi Olenna. – **Ya que has estado prometida con Joffrey, nos podrías contar algo sobre el rey que debiera conocer mi nieta.**

En ese momento, mi mirada se dirige a Margaery. Me pongo a temblar muchísimo, a tensarme. Quiero contarle todo lo que sé sobre el muy cretino del rey. Pero, por otro lado, mi cerebro me recuerda que solo conozco a estas personas de unos días, que ni siquiera había hablado con ellas hasta hoy. En el mundo de Poniente nunca sabes a quién te estás dirigiendo. No sabes lo que verdaderamente quieren de ti. No sabes para qué quieren utilizar esa información. Por ello, las palabras que salen de mi boca son las mismas que llevo repitiendo una y otra vez desde que se formalizó mi compromiso con Joffrey.

 **\- Su alteza es la persona más noble que conozco. Es encantador y apuesto. Lo que toda mujer querría como esposo.** – contesto como un loro, sin sentir nada de lo que estoy diciendo.

Ambas Tyrell se miran entre sí.

 **\- Fíjate, abuela.** – dice Margaery, con una pizca de compasión en sus palabras. – **Está temblando. Está aterrorizada de decirnos lo que siente.**

 **\- Querida.** – se dirige hacia mí Olenna. – **No tengas miedo. No vamos a decir nada de lo que ocurra aquí. Te lo prometo.**

En sus palabras detecto que de verdad está preocupada por mí. Miro una vez más a Margaery. Sus ojos me transmiten la confianza necesaria como para abrirme completamente desde que llegué a Desembarco del Rey.

 **\- El rey es un sádico. Es la peor persona que pueda existir y me ha hecho la vida imposible desde que salimos de Invernalia.** – digo, sin pensármelo dos vez. Cuando me doy cuenta de mis palabras, cambio en todo a uno tembloroso. – **Pero, por favor, no cancelen la boda por mi culpa.**

Antes de hablar, lady Olenna me dirige una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

 **\- Tranquila, querida. Eso no va a ocurrir.**

* * *

 **\- No me puedo creer que esto me esté pasado a mí.** – lloro desconsoladamente en los brazos de Margaery.

Me acababa de enterar de mi compromiso con Tyrion Lannister y no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar. Estar prometida a Joffrey ya había sido un suplicio. Pero estarlo de un gnomo es algo mucho peor, a pesar de que el pequeño de los Lannister había sido de los pocos de Desembarco del Rey que se había portado bien conmigo desde que puse un pie en la capital de los Siete Reinos.

La otra persona que había estado ahí conmigo ha sido Margaery. A pesar de que era la futura reina y debía actuar como tal, no había habido ni un solo día en el que no hubiera venido a verme. Aunque fuera simplemente para desearme las buenas noches. No he conocido nunca una persona tan generosa y amable como ella. Es una bendición de los dioses que pueda contar con ella en un lugar en el que el poder es lo más importante por encima de todo.

Y es que ella es perfecta. La manera como sonríe, la manera en que sus ojos se posan en los míos. Sus labios, esos que me erizan la piel cuando pronuncia mi nombre. No puedo mantener la concentración muchas de las veces en las que se pone a hablar de Altojardín. Me vuelven loca.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, me digo a mí misma que debo mantener las distancias con ella. Porque ella va a ser la futura reina de Poniente y yo simplemente una dama más de su corte. No puedo cometer ningún error porque eso implicaría mi salida de la capital y no quiero alejarme lo más mínimo de ella. No podría. Me volvería loca.

Mientras lloro, ella está ahí, reconfortándome. Haciéndome saber que puedo confiar en lo que necesite con ella.

 **\- Tranquila, Sansa.** – me intenta consolar.- **Todo va a ir bien.**

 **\- ¿Bien?** – le pregunto.- **¿Cómo puede ir bien? ¡Me tengo que casar con el enano!**

 **\- ¿Y?** – me responde ella. Yo no entiendo que me quiere decir.- **¿En algún momento se ha portado mal contigo?** – niego con la cabeza.- **Ves.** –señala, con énfasis.- **Tyrion es muy buena persona, a pesar de su estatura. Además, he oído que es un monstruo en la cama.** – y se empieza a reír. Yo le golpeo levemente el brazo y me rio, también. Adoro su sonrisa.

 **\- Pero, ¿y si no quiero hacerlo?** – le pregunto, bajando el tono de mi voz. A pesar de que no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor, no quiero que me escuche hablando de ese tema.

 **\- Bueno, supongo que eso lo podrías hablar con él.** – me dice.

Mientras habla, se dirige hacia uno de los rosales cercanos. Arranca una de las rosas que crecen en ellos y se gira hacia mí. Me la ofrece y, por un momento, nuestros ojos conectan. En ese momento, no existe nada más que nosotras en el mundo. Estoy completamente perdida en esos ojos marrones que me habían prendado desde aquel día en la sala del trono. No quiero moverme ni un solo centímetro de donde me encuentro. Nunca he estado tan cerca de ella y quiero aprovechar el momento, aunque solo sean unos tristes segundos los que se me permita estarlo. Ella simplemente sonríe y no se mueve.

Cuando estoy a punto de devolverle la sonrisa, a lo lejos, se oye la voz de una doncella que nombra a Margaery. No me queda otra que, tristemente, volver a la realidad.

 **\- He de marchar. ¿Nos vemos luego?** – me pregunta, dulcemente.

Yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que asentir. Después, la veo alejarse por los jardines sin volverse ni una vez.

* * *

Me encuentro en mis aposentos después de la cena que nos han servido en la alcoba de Tyrion. Después de despojarme de mis ropajes y ya metida en mi cama, comienzo a leer un libro que había dejado a medias la noche anterior. Pero me es imposible concentrarme. Mi encuentro con Margaery en los jardines de esa mañana me había dejado pensando. No podía creerme lo que había pasado. Sabía que ella había sentido algo parecido a lo que yo. Una conexión eléctrica demasiado fuerte como para no ser real.

Mientras me encuentro en mis pensamientos, tocan a la puerta.

 **\- Adelante.** – digo, saliendo de la cama.

 **\- Lady Sansa.** – dice Shae.- **Hay alguien que quiere verla. Le he dicho que le diga lo que quiera decirle por la mañana pero insiste en que es demasiado importante como para dejarlo estar.**

 **\- Está bien. Hágale pasar y déjanos a solas, por favor.** – me giro para ponerme la bata.

 **\- Como gustéis, mi señora.** –vuelve a abrir la puerta y se cierra con un estruendo.

 **\- Y bien, ¿qué ocurre?** – digo, girándome, pero no puedo continuar.

Margaery está de pie frente a mí en su ropa de vestir. Su pelo está completamente suelto. Se ve más bella que de costumbre.

 **\- Antes de irme a dormir quería desearte buenas noches, lady Sansa.** – me dice, con un tono un tanto nervioso, tono en el que jamás la había oído hablar.

 **\- Es un honor que hayas hecho eso. Ya es un poco tarde. Te lo agradezco.** – yo también me estoy empezando a poner nerviosa.

 **\- También quería hablarte sobre lo que ha ocurrido en los jardines esta mañana.** – pongo cara de incredulidad.

 **\- No sé a qué te refieres.** – digo, intentando apartar pensamientos que no tocan de mi cabeza.

 **\- Creo que lo sabes perfectamente.** – mientras habla, se ha ido acercando poco a poco a donde yo estoy.- **Tú también lo has sentido.** – en estos momentos ya está a menos de un único paso de mí. Estoy empezando a hiperventilar por todos lados. No puedo moverme.

 **\- Pues la verdad es que…** \- no puedo seguir hablando porque un dedo en mis labios me lo prohíbe.

 **\- Shhh.** – me dice, desplazando su mano por mi rostro.- **No digas nada más.**

En ese momento, su mano acerca mi rostro hacia ella. Nuestros labios conectan y no puedo alejarme, no quiero alejarme. No he encontrado nunca tanta paz en un solo gesto, en un solo contacto. Se siente tan bien que me parece, a la vez, una eternidad y un segundo el tiempo en el que estamos completamente pegadas.

Margaery es la que rompe el beso. No quiero que lo haga pero no la retengo. Parpadea un par de veces y se gira.

 **\- Bueno, creo que debería marcharme.** – dice, tartamudeando a cada sílaba.

Ahora soy yo la que no quiero que se vaya. Le doy la vuelta y la vuelvo a poner frente a mí.

 **\- No.** – es lo único que sale de mi boca antes de volver a besarla.

El beso, es esta ocasión, tiene mucha más pasión, mucha más necesidad. No solo nuestros labios muestran la urgencia, sino también nuestras lenguas entran en juego. Se encuentran en una danza por el control de la situación que está elevando la temperatura de mi cuerpo a niveles insospechados. Y sé que ella se siente igual que yo.

Cuando nos falta el aire, nuestros labios se separan, pero no la dejo escapar mucho más allá. La miro intensamente a los ojos para que sepa que esto es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado nunca. Ella sonríe con la sonrisa más amplia que le he visto nunca. Está feliz, y me lo demuestra sin necesidad de palabras.

 **\- Ahora si he de marcharme.** – dice la castaña, sin moverse de donde está.- Si mis doncellas fueran a despertarme y no me encontraran en mi cama no sé qué podría pasar.

Yo no puedo ocultar la tristeza que me corre por el cuerpo. Agacho la cabeza pero ella me la vuelve a levantar con dos de sus dedos. Me hace mirarla a los ojos.

 **\- Mañana nos vemos, ¿vale?** – aunque no sé si será verdad, no me queda otra que asentir.

Nos besamos una última vez y la veo desaparecer por la puerta. Me tumbo en mi cama sin quitarme la bata. Esa noche no voy a poder pegar ojo.

* * *

Había llegado el día. A pesar de que había intentado no pensar en ello, ya no había manera de posponerlo de mi mente por más tiempo: había llegado el día de mi boda.

Me había sido fácil apartarlo de mi cabeza todas estas semanas gracias a Margaery. Desde el día que nos besamos por primera vez nos habíamos estado viendo con mucha más regularidad que antes. Yo me escapaba de mi prometido tanto como podía y ella venía a verme a mi alcoba o yo a la suya. Éramos como amantes furtivas evitando con todas nuestras fuerzas que no nos descubriera nadie. Y a veces era bastante difícil conseguirlo. Había acabado a veces bajo su cama para evitar que el rey nos descubriese. El único que sabía nuestro secreto era Loras, el hermano de Margaery que nos había tapado en más de una ocasión.

Y allí me encontraba yo, frente al espejo de mis aposentos esperando el momento para dirigirnos al septo donde se me uniría a Tyrion definitivamente. Ninguno de los dos quería aquel enlace, pero desde que Margaery y yo estábamos juntas todo se me había hecho una bola más grande y pesada.

En aquel momento, tocaron a la puerta de mi habitación.

 **\- Pase por favor.** – no esperaba a nadie hasta dentro de un rato, por lo que me sorprendió aquella visita.- **¡Margaery!** –exclamé, sorprendida de verla allí.

La castaña cerró la puerta y se acercó a mí. Nos abrazamos y besamos dulcemente.

 **\- ¿Qué haces aquí?** – pregunto, extrañada de que no estuviera junto a su prometido.

 **\- Tenía que verte antes del enlace. Necesitaba verte y saber cómo estabas.** – contesta, acariciándome el rostro.

 **\- Estoy bien, dentro de lo que cabe el día de tu boda con la persona que no quieres.** – le digo, con un tono triste.

 **\- No te pongas así. Sabes que esto es más una formalidad que otra cosa. Tyrion también tiene su amante, así que no te tocará a no ser que se lo permites.** – asiento, recordando el día que Shae me contó lo suyo con mi futuro marido.

 **\- Lo sé. Pero yo querría casarme con la persona que quiero.** – suspiro y me muerdo la lengua, sabiendo las palabras que acaban de salir por mi boca.

 **\- ¿Me quieres?** – pregunta Margaery, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

 **\- Si sabes la respuesta, ¿por qué quieres que te lo diga?** – contesto, sabiendo que me estoy empezando a poner colorada.

 **\- Porque quiero oírtelo decir.** – me mira intensamente a los ojos y no puedo hacer otra cosa que caer rendida ante ella.

 **\- Te quiero.** – sonríe y yo me pongo de espaldas a ella, para que no me vea más roja aún. - **¿Contenta?**

 **\- Mucho.** – dice, abrazándome por la cintura.- **Yo también te quiero.** – sé que esas palabras son sinceras.

Me vuelvo a girar para quedar frente a ella. Y, entonces, la beso como no lo he hecho nunca. Dulce pero a la vez con urgencia. Sé que nos podrían pillar, pero en ese momento no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en Margaery y en que sea completamente mía.

Comienzo a deslizar mis manos por su suave cabello, descendiendo poco a poco por su espalda. Cuando llego a la parte baja de esta, la castaña separa sus labios por un momento de los míos.

 **\- ¿Estás segura de que es el mejor momento para esto? ¿De verdad quieres esto?** – pregunta, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

 **\- Sí, y sí.** – contesto, con gran énfasis en cada sí.

Desde ese momento, las palabras quedan de más entre nosotras. Margaery me besa de nuevo, empujándome con suavidad hacia el borde de mi cama. Al chocarme con esta, me siento y la castaña se coloca encima de mis piernas.

Mi cerebro deja de pensar con claridad y comienza a moverse por instinto. Mis manos empiezan a palpar la espalda de Margaery hasta dar con la abertura de su vestido. Ella misma saca sus brazos de este, cayéndose por su cuerpo y dejando al descubierto su precioso torso desnudo. Me quedo embobada mirándolo hasta que la castaña me tumba completamente en la cama.

Me acomodo lo mejor que puedo mientras ella termina de quitarse el vestido. Con una mano, Margaery me vuelve a incorporar para buscar la abertura del vestido y quedar en igualdad de condiciones. Mientras, me dedico a besar todo lo que puedo de su hermosa piel para marcarla como mía. Cuando la castaña consigue deshacerse de mi vestido, invierto las posiciones para quedar yo encima.

Seguimos besándonos. Por lo que he oído, Margaery nunca había estado en la intimidad con un hombre, a pesar de ya haber estado casada, mientras que yo tampoco. No sé por dónde empezar, y la castaña lo nota.

 **\- ¿Estás bien?** – me pregunta.

 **\- Sí.** – digo, sabiendo que me voy a poner colorada enseguida.- **Es que no…**

 **\- Shhh.** \- me manda callar Margaery. Invierte nuestras posiciones y vuelve a hablar.- **Ya me encargo yo.**

Y de esa manera, me vuelve a besar mientras sus manos recorren todo mi torso desnudo. A cada caricia no puedo evitar estremecerme al contacto de sus yemas con los poros de mi piel. Sus palmas se posan en mis pechos, estimulándolos y haciéndome perder la poca cordura que me quedaba. No hay posibilidad de dar marcha atrás. Ya es demasiado tarde.

Las manos de la castaña han llegado hasta el lugar más íntimo de mi ser. Margaery me mira por última vez antes de introducir dos dedos dentro de mí. Cada una de las células de mí se retuercen del más exquisito placer. Agarro las sábanas con las manos lo más fuerte que puedo.

Después de unos minutos, mi cuerpo estalla. He llegado al clímax. Mientras recupero la respiración, Margaery ha llegado a mi altura y se tumba a mi lado en la cama.

 **\- Eso ha sido...** – no consigo terminar la frase, pues los labios de la castaña me lo impiden.

 **\- Lo sé.** – dice, sonriendo.- Ha sido así porque yo soy increíble.

No puedo evitar reírme ante su comentario.

 **\- Bueno, déjame demostrarte que yo también soy increíble.**

Me coloco sobre ella y vuelvo a besarla. Creo que la boda se va a retrasar un poco.

* * *

 **\- Por su alteza el rey Joffrey y la reina Margaery.** – claman los invitados.

Estamos en el banquete de la boda de los nuevos reyes de los Siete Reinos. Yo me encuentro apartada junto a mi marido al final de la mesa principal. No puedo evitar dirigir mi mirada incontables veces hacia Margaery.

Me siento feliz de que se haya convertido en la reina de Poniente. Pero por otro lado, eso le va a requerir más responsabilidad y tiempo, el cuál quitará de mí.

Desde el día de mi boda, he estado con ella más tiempo del que era posible. No hacia otra cosa que esperarla a que se pudiera escapar de su prometido o de su familia para estar conmigo. Pero sabíamos que Cersei se la tenía jugada desde el primer día y no era fácil escapar de los cientos de espías que tenía repartidos por todo palacio. Y, ahora que estaba casada con su hijo, no le pondría las cosas mucho más fáciles, sino todo lo contrario, la controlaría aún. Y con ello me controlaría indirectamente a mí.

Llevaba todo el banquete lanzándole miradas para que nuestros ojos se cruzasen. Sin embargo, Joffrey no la había dejado en paz durante toda la recepción por lo que aquello había sido imposible.

Y yo, perdida en mi mundo, no me había enterado de todo lo que había pasado hasta que todo se me vino encima: el rey había sido envenenado y, en su último acto de cordura (o de no sé bien qué porque él nunca había sido muy cuerdo que digamos) acusaba a su tío Tyrion, y también marido mío, como responsable de su muerte.

En ese momento me quedé paralizada. No tenía ni idea de dónde meterme. En aquel instante, un hombre al que había ayudado tiempo atrás me cogió por el brazo. No había tiempo que perder: debía salir de la capital cuanto antes. Pero no quería dejar a Margaery allí. Sin embargo, no me quedaban más opciones, así que decidí acompañar a aquel hombre hacia donde quiera que me llevase.

Lo seguí durante un rato por los patios anexos al palacio hasta que llegamos al embarcadero. Allí nos esperaba un hombre alto y delgado de espaladas a mí, hombre que ya conocía del pasado.

 **\- ¿Meñique?** – pregunté, muy sorprendida de encontrarlo allí después de tanto tiempo.

 **\- Yo también me alegro de verte, lady Sansa.** – contestó, con su singular sentido del humor.

 **\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pero no se suponía que estabas…?** – no me dejó terminar la pregunta.

 **\- Sí, lejos de Desembarco del Rey, lo sé. Pero tenía cosas pendientes por la capital.** – contestó, con rapidez.- **Hemos de partir de inmediato. Pero antes, alguien me ha pedido verte antes de marcharnos.**

 **\- ¿Quién…?** – me volvieron a interrumpir. Pero esta vez fue la voz que menos esperaba escuchar en ese preciso momento.

 **\- Sansa.** – me di la vuelta y ahí estaba ella.- **No podías irte sin despedirte de mí, verdad.**

Corrí a abrazar a Margaery tan fuerte como pude.

 **\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tu difunto…?** – quise continuar preguntando pero la castaña no me dejó.

 **\- No tenemos tiempo, Sansa. Debes irte. Los Lannister están demasiado concentrados en Tyrion ahora mismo y mi abuela me está cubriendo pero no puedo alargar mucho más la despedida. Solo quería que supieras que te quiero con toda mi alma y que prometo contarte todo lo que ha ocurrido a su debido tiempo. Pero primero las aguas se deben calmar por aquí. Por eso no puedes estar en Desembarco del Rey cuando** **juzguen a tu marido porque te podrían acusar de cómplice. Prométeme que no volverás a la capital hasta que yo no te lo diga.**

 **\- Pero yo…** \- otra vez no pude seguir.

 **\- Prométemelo, Sansa.** – me espetó, con una lágrima amenazando con salirle de los ojos.

 **\- Te lo prometo. Te lo prometo por los dioses antiguos y nuevos.** – le dije, con toda la fuerza de mi alma.

 **\- Bien.** – respiró profundamente y continuó hablando.- **Ahora has de marchar.**

Pero antes de que dijera nada más la cogí por el brazo y la besé como nunca lo había hecho. Quería demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba con solo un gesto. Para que no se olvidase de mí durante mi ausencia.

 **\- Te amo, Margaery Tyrell.** – le dije, a la vez que caía una lagrima por mi rostro.

 **\- Yo también te amo, Sansa Stark.**

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que nos dirigimos antes de que Meñique me arrastrara, más que me acompañara, hacia el bote que nos esperaba para dirigirnos al gran buque amarrado mar adentro. Cuando llegué al barco, me encerré en el camarote que me ofreció el capitán y me encerré a llorar en soledad. Me daba igual a dónde fuéramos, no tenía ningún interés. Me había tenido que alejar de la persona que más había querido en este planeta y eso no se lo iba a perdonar a quién fuera que había envenenado al rey.

* * *

Después de más de una semana navegando, no había recibido más visita que del mozo que me traía cada una de las comidas del día. No tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas para hablar, y le agradecía a Meñique que no hubiera insistido en hablar conmigo en todo este tiempo. Necesitaba pensar mucho.

Necesitaba darle vueltas a las palabras que me había dicho Margaery antes de partir de Desembarco del Rey. No quería asimilarlo pero estaba claro que la familia Tyrell había estado involucrada en el envenenamiento de Joffrey. No había otra posibilidad. Si no, Margaery no hubiera sabido que yo había de partir y no se habría organizado con Meñique para que yo huyera de la capital. Había muchas cosas que la castaña debía explicarme aún.

Después del décimo día a bordo del buque, llamaron a la puerta de mi camarote.

 **\- Adelante.** – dije, sin ninguna gana en la voz. Abrieron la puerta y de detrás de esta apareció Meñique.

 **\- Buenos días, lady Sansa. ¿Cómo te encuentras?** – me preguntó, con un tono delicado.

 **\- Bien. Gracias por preguntar.** – volví a hablar con mucha desgana en cada una de mis palabras.

 **\- Venía a informarte de que estamos a punto de atracar.** – quedé sorprendida, pues no me esperaba que atracáramos en ningún puerto cercano.

 **\- Y, ¿se puede saber dónde?**

 **\- A Puerto Gaviota. Nos dirigimos hacia el castillo de tu tía.**

 **\- Al Nido de Águilas.** – interrumpí yo.

 **\- Exacto.** – afirmó Meñique.- **Pero, antes de que lleguemos, debemos cambiarte el color del pelo. No queremos que nadie te reconozca como la hija de Eddar Stark y que te lleven de vuelta a la capital, ¿no?**

 **\- Por supuesto que no.** – contesté yo. Aunque por un lado quería ver a Margaery, sabía que era demasiado peligroso.

Seguidamente, unas criadas entraron y me tiñeron el pelo. Cuando me vi con el pelo oscuro, por un momento no me reconocí a mí misma.

Aquellas mujeres me acompañaron hasta la cubierta del barco, donde Meñique y otro hombre me esperaban para desembarcar. Ya en tierra, un joven mozo se nos acercó.

 **\- Correo para usted, señor.** – dijo el joven.

 **\- Gracias.** – contestó Meñique, mientras le daba unas monedas al mozo.

Nos dirigimos hacia un carruaje que nos esperaba hacia el final del embarcadero. Cuando entramos en él, Meñique se dirigió hacia mí.

 **\- Esta es para ti, lady Sansa.** – dijo, entregándome una carta con mi nombre. Por detrás de esta, pude comprobar el escudo de la casa Tyrell. No podía ser.

 **\- ¿Es de…?** – no pude acabar la pregunta.

 **\- Compruébalo tú misma.**

Abrí la carta para encontrarme con la inconfundible letra de mi querida Margaery.

 _Querida Sansa:_

 _Cuando recibas esta carta habrás llegado sana y salva a las tierras del Valle. He provisto todo lo necesario para que Meñique y tu tía te mantengan a salvo hasta que podamos acordar qué es lo mejor para ti a partir de ahora._

 _Las cosas por Desembarco del Rey no es que estén del todo tranquilas. Tyrion será juzgado por el asesinato de Joffrey, aunque tanto como tú y yo sabemos que él no fue el responsable de lo sucedido._

 _No te quería contar nada para evitar ponerte en peligro. No quería que fueras cómplice nuestra en un suceso como este, aunque, con estas palabras, en cierta manera, ya lo eres. Sin embargo, no podía ocultarte más lo ocurrido el día de mi enlace matrimonial._

 _Mi abuela, junto a Meñique, prepararon todo. Yo me enteré de todo cuando ya habían envenenado a mi recién estrenado esposo. Me permitieron verte, por lo que supe en ese momento que tenían algo que ver con todo eso._

 _Quiero que sepas que, desde el día que saliste de Desembarco del Rey, no ha habido momento en el que no haya pensado en ti. Te extraño más que a nada y me duele demasiado que no estés junto a mí. Te prometo mantenerte informada de todos los movimientos que llevemos a cabo a partir de ahora._

 _Te amo con todo mi alma._

 _Tuya,_

 _Margaery_

Quise ponerme a llorar, pero sabía que debía mantener la compostura, al menos de momento.

* * *

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde que recibí la primera carta de Margaery. Me había casado con un bastardo y sádico por arreglo de Meñique, había huido de él, me había reencontrado con mi hermano Jon y este había recuperado Invernalia gracias, otra vez, a la intervención de Meñique y las tropas del Valle.

Mientras recordaba todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en esos largos meses, no podía evitar recordar a Margaery. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin recibir noticias de la castaña, por lo que me había empezado a preocupar por ella. Pedí, con urgencia, que Meñique enviase a alguien a Desembarco del Rey y que me informase de lo que le hubiera podido suceder a mi amada.

Las noticias no podían haber sido más devastadoras: el septo de Baelor había sido destruido y no había habido supervivientes. Margaery se encontraba dentro cuando acontecieron los hechos.

Desde el día en que llegaron aquellas misivas desde la capital, yo no había vuelto a ser la misma. No tenía ningún interés en seguir viviendo. ¿Para qué? El amor de mi vida estaba muerto. Sabía perfectamente que no iba a ser nunca más capaz de amar a alguien tanto como había amado a la pequeña de los Tyrell. Todo lo que sentía por ella iba mucho más allá del amor, de la adoración o de cualquier sentimiento jamás expresado por alguien en este mundo. Ella era mi universo y ahora estaba destruido.

Llamaron aquella mañana a la puerta de mis aposentos en Invernalia. Eran los mismos que había ocupado antes de mi salida muchos años atrás hacia la capital, pero ya no se sentían iguales. Nada era igual que antes ni nunca lo podía ser. Aquel día frío del principios del invierno pretendía pasármelo sentada en una silla admirando el paisaje por la ventana. Pero no podía hacerle el feo a quien quiera que fuese quien hubiera reclamado mi atención.

 **\- Adelante.** – hice pasar a un joven mensajero.

 **\- Tiene correspondencia, mi señora.** – dijo, acercándome con su mano una carta.

 **\- Muchas gracias.** – agradecí, a pesar de mi falta de interés.- **Déjeme a solas, por favor.**

Con un gesto de su cabeza, abandonó la estancia para cubrirme en una nueva soledad. No tenía muchas ganas de leer las palabras de quien fuera quien fuese aquel emisor pero, como no tenía más que hacer, decidí abrir la carta. Me sorprendió distinguir la letra de Meñique entre aquellas líneas.

 _Querida Sansa:_

 _Estoy a punto de regresar a Invernalia. Espero tu recibimiento para esta misma noche. Traigo noticias._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Lord Beilys_

Y nada más. Fueron pocas palabras, cosa que me sorprendió bastante. Pero decidí esperar la llegada de Meñique para más información.

Esa noche, la comitiva que acompañaba a Meñique era muy pequeña, compuesta por dos escuderos y una doncella. A esta última no le podía ver la cara, ya que tenía la cabeza agachada y cubierta con una capucha.

 **\- ¿Podemos quedarnos a solas?** – pidió Meñique.

 **\- Retírense todos, por favor.** – ordené, sin rechistar.

Se marcharon todos de la sala para dejarnos a Meñique y a mí, acompañados de la doncella, cosa que me extrañó bastante. Cuando se hubo hecho el silencio, la muchacha se retiró la capucha y dirigió su rostro y esos ojos castaños que tanto me habían enamorado hacia mí.

 **\- ¿Margaery?** – dije yo, con una lágrima asomándose por mi ojo.

 **\- Hola Sansa.** – habló la castaña, dulcemente.

Y en ese momento, me dio igual todo lo que había ocurrido o lo que pudiera ocurrir. Me lancé hacia ella a toda prisa para estrecharla entre mis brazos. No podía hacer otra cosa que apretarla con la mayor fuerza de mis brazos hacia mí. No podía creer que estuviera allí. Y lo más importante: estaba viva.

 **\- Bueno, creo que me voy a retirar para dejaros a solas.** – dijo Meñique, sin que yo me hubiera separado aún de ella.

Cuando estuvimos completamente a solas, me separé un poco de Margaery, pero sin dejarla escapar mucho.

 **\- Pero, ¿cómo….?** – no pude terminar la frase sin que ella hablara primero.

 **\- Yo tampoco sé cómo es que estoy viva. Fue como un milagro.**

 **\- Bueno, ¿qué más da? Lo importante es que ahora estás aquí.** – di un largo suspiro, en el que me permití observarla con más detenimiento. Se le notaban signos de cansancio y más de un rasguño y quemadura por su cara. Pero para mí, seguí siendo perfecta.- **No sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos. Pensaba que estabas muerta.** – dije, llorando sin poder evitarlo.

 **\- ¡Eh!** – exclamó Margaery, limpiándome las lágrimas.- **Como tú bien has dicho, ahora estoy aquí. Eso es lo que verdaderamente importa, ¿vale?** – asentí.

 **\- No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos.** – respiré más calmadamente.- **Te amo.**

 **\- Yo también te amo, Sansa.**

Y no dejamos de besarnos hasta que nuestros pulmones nos lo impidieron.

* * *

Llegamos a Desembarco del Rey bien entrada la tarde. Después de la conquista por parte de las tropas Tagaryen de la capital, los territorios de los Siete Reinos se habían dividido en dos: los que apoyaban a mi hermano como rey en el norte y los que defendían la corona para la hija menor del rey loco. Pero una amenaza común aún más al norte de Invernalia, en el muro, había hecho que inevitable una alianza entre ambos reyes: Jon y Daenerys se unirían en matrimonio a la mañana siguiente para unir ejércitos contra los caminantes blancos de las tierras salvajes del norte del muro.

Cuando entramos en la sala del trono de la Fortaleza Roja, la cual no había visitado desde mi salida apresurada de la capital mucho tiempo atrás, nos acompañaba toda nuestra comitiva, incluida Margaery. Desde que nos habíamos reencontrado, no había desvelado a nadie su verdadera identidad para protegerla de la casa Lannister y, especialmente, de Cersei. Pero, desde la caída de la reina madre, no había habido ningún peligro grave para ella. Aun así, prefería mantenerse oculta entre las sombras, hasta que fuera necesaria su intervención.

Admiré la majestuosa arquitectura de aquella sala, tan impresionante como la recordaba. En el trono de hierro se encontraba Daenerys, acompañada a cada lado por mi antiguo marido y mano de la reina Tyrion Lannister y por una mujer ruda y corpulenta que, por su parecido, supuse que sería la hermana de Theon, Yara Greyjoy.

 **\- Bienvenidos a las tierras del sur.** – dijo Daenerys, proyectando su voz hacia todas las personas que abarrotaban la sala.- **Es un honor recibiros en la capital de los Siete Reinos. Mañana celebraremos el enlace y partiremos de inmediato hacia el muro para afrontar la amenaza que se nos viene encima. Y ahora, si nos permiten, me gustaría quedarme a solas con los hermanos Stark.**

Todos los hombres y mujeres abandonaron la sala del trono, a excepción de dos acompañantes de la reina. Por nuestra parte solo quedamos Jon, Bran (que había regresado a Invernalia poco antes de nuestra partida hacia el sur), Arya (la cual nos habíamos cruzado camino de Los Gemelos) y yo. Vi abandonar a Margaery por la puerta principal antes de que la reina volviese a hablar.

 **\- A ninguno de los dos nos gusta este en enlace, Jon Snow. Pero no nos queda más remedio si queremos de verdad enfrentarnos a los caminantes blancos con un ejército lo suficientemente importante como para tener la más mínima oportunidad de vencerlos. Seguro que tú también tienes alguien especial al que servir.** – Daenerys agachó la cabeza.

En ese instante, no pude evitar fijarme en un pequeño detalle que para mis hermanos pero que era imposible de no percibir para mis ojos. Yara había bajado la cabeza a la vez que posaba su mano en su estómago. No quería precipitarme en mis conclusiones, pero no podía evitar pensar que la reina y su segunda tenían una relación mucho más allá de la amistad. Aquello me hizo sonreír, me recordaban a Margaery y a mí.

 **\- Comprendo ese sentimiento, mi señora. Pero, si no queremos que este reino se venga abajo, debemos unirnos frente a los caminantes.** – habló mi hermano.

 **\- Así es.** – ratificó Daenerys.- **Y ahora será mejor que descanséis. Habéis hecho un viaje duro. Mis guardias os escoltaran a vuestros aposentos.**

* * *

 **\- No quiero quedarme en la capital.** – dije, indignada, mirando por la ventana hacia las tropas que marchaban hacia el muro.

Como Daenerys también debía ir a combatir a los caminantes blancos, mi hermano y ella se habían puesto de acuerdo en dejar a un Stark a cargo de Desembarco del Rey hasta su vuelta. Tanto Bran como yo habíamos sido nombrados Protectores del Reino, muy a nuestro pesar, ya que ninguno de nosotros quería perderse la batalla encerrados en el castillo. Por suerte, yo no estaba mal acompañada del todo.

 **\- No te quedas sola en la capital.** – dijo Margaery, abrazándome por la cintura.- **Además, no tendré que estar escondiéndome ahora que los Lannister han caído.**

 **\- Eso sí que es verdad.** – me volví para quedar frente a ella. La besé en los labios y continué hablando.- **Tenía ganas de estar a solas más tiempo contigo. En todo el viaje casi no nos hemos visto juntas.**

 **\- Lo sé. Pero no te preocupes.** – quitó los tirantes de mi vestido hacia un lado para que este cayese hasta mis pies.- **Podemos hacer cosas más interesantes mientras tanto.**

 **\- Por supuesto.** – y la eché encima de la cama.

* * *

 **\- Esperemos que los dioses tengan en su gloria a todos los caídos en batalla y que sus almas descansen en paz, para siempre.** – dijo el Septón Supremo.

Después de la batalla contra los caminantes blancos, Jon había muerto. Y, junto a él, muchos de los soldados de todas las tropas de los Siete Reinos. En el entierro de todos ellos nos encontrábamos, cuando le hice prometer a Margaery algo que, hasta hoy, no ha roto jamás:

 **\- Por mucho tiempo que pase, por mucho que nos suceda, prométeme que jamás dejarás de amarme.**

 **\- Te lo prometo hoy ante los dioses. Hoy y siempre.**

* * *

 _Ya sabéis que se aceptan las críticas constructivas, que para eso sois mis lectores._

 _Dejadme vuestros comentarios y opiniones en los reviews._

 _Espero que nos leamos pronto y no tarde mucho tiempo en crear una nueva historia._

 _Besos_

 _CVC_


End file.
